The Legend of the Dragon 7
by RavenXtreme
Summary: A high school boy is brought into the world of Spirit World from a slew of natural disasters. He soon meets up with Yusuke Urameshi and the rest of the team. Does include language and some harsh scenes of violence.


**AN:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This is strictly a fan-fiction based off of a created pen and paper game I done based on the series. This will be updated as often as I have sessions. Hope you enjoy and criticism is always appreciated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six years after the third official Demon World Tournament. I watched from a distance at first, noticing all the powerful demons and humans alike coming to be king of the 3 worlds. Many tried and many have failed, I entered in the tournament myself 3 years ago and lost to this year's king, Yusuke Urameshi. This kid is something else, dying at a young age and being brought back to like to become a Spirit Detective and defeating some that were proclaimed as the strongest demons and humans alive.

Of course, I'm getting ahead of myself…I forgot to mention who I am. My name is Daisuke Mamoru. I grew up facing these demons with my martial arts. Something no child could possibly deal with. At a young age, I took on many of B rank and A rank demons, some of which could have easily taken my life. As I grew up, I grew stronger and was able to fight demons who could have been kings or even overlords. How I fight shall remain a mystery to you, for now.

One day, I was offered a position as Spirit Detective by Lord Koenma himself. I'm not a person who likes to deal in missions and jobs, so I rightfully declined but I do seek out other potential for him. Strange things have been happening in the Human World since the end of the second official Demon World Tournament. Natural disasters that would normally _never_ happen in places, the topography of the world shifting to its own desire, creating landscapes no human has ever seen. Even demons who wanted to escape the Demon World to the Human World to wreak havoc to the living have been freely moving through the Barrier.

I was once told of a legend with these occurrences. Some say that there was a queen born under the "Alignment of the Dragon Star", this alignment only happens once every 500 years. This demon escaped to the Human World and met up with a powerful crime lord who fell in love with her and they had given birth to 7 children. Each of these children was born with a different elemental affinity. As the last child was born, something happened to the mother and father, nobody knows what happened that night but all 7 of the children lived and are now in the Human World.

I've recently found where they reside and I'm going to go infiltrate and get some answers as to why they are here.

----------------------------------------

"I…sense somebody is encroaching on our land. He has intentions that I do not like…" a young boy prophesizes as he is sitting at a table.

"Hahaha, well lets go see if this person has what it takes to fight us!" another boy, who seems to be a bit older than the first, yells out.

"All I ask is that you do not kill him…only incapacitate him. I wish to find out why he disturbed my meditation…" the younger boy states, "now, be off with you!"

Daisuke reaches the estate. It looked like it was one of the legendary pagodas you find in Japan except it had an extra two stories to it. As the doors to the estate open, Daisuke proceeds with caution as the doors immediately slam shut behind him. The temperature around him begins to warm up as he walks down the hallway.

Daisuke reaches a room that was very small yet spacious. Around the walls, were glyphs of dragons and what looked to be designs of fire and destruction. Suddenly, the room lit up and the walls were surrounded by flame, catching Daisuke off guard.

"Who the hell are you?" a teenage boy with red and orange spiky hair questions Daisuke, wearing a red jumpsuit having flame designs all over it.

"My name is Daisuke Mamoru, Investigator of the Spirit World and Human World. I have some questions for you, if you're willing to answer them…quietly," Daisuke asks the mysterious boy while preparing for combat.

"You really have a lot of balls coming to our home and asking stupid-ass questions like that. You know what? You seem like you want to fight…alright then, put 'em up!" the boy challenges Daisuke as he combusts into flames, "face the fury of the Dragon 7, Takeshi Ichirou!"

"The Dragon 7!? So the legend is true! Well, I guess this won't be a very easy task. Come, I'll put you out of your misery!" Daisuke says accepting Takeshi's challenge, "A boxing pose? You seem to be a brawler…you can't face me in hand-to-hand combat."

"Hmph, a smart-ass. That's it, you're going down!" Takeshi yells as he charges forward, "Fire Upper!"

Takeshi swiftly throws an uppercut covered in crimson flames toward Daisuke's chin. Daisuke smirked and deftly dodged to the side and prepared to strike.

"Heh, you swing too slow. I move as swift as the hummingbird," Daisuke recites as he strikes Takeshi with a forceful downward swing of his right forearm to his back, "and I strike like lightning."

The moment Daisuke struck his opponent, the flames died out on both him and the room. The room remained lit based on candle-lit flame. A door opened up behind a pillar.

"Daisuke…Mamoru…welcome to our home. If you wish to have your answers, use your strength and skill to reach the top of our pagoda estate. I, Satoshi Wulong-Shu will answer you," a voice entered his head.

"Telekinesis? Well this just scaled up a large amount. If the legend is true, then I must be prepared for tougher foes than this first one," Daisuke said to himself as he continued on up to the next floor of the pagoda.


End file.
